kinprirushfandomcom-20200213-history
Ez Do Dance DJ. Coo ver.
Basic Stats Prizes Easy Normal Hard Random Drops Lyrics Romaji= Do the dance. Get the vibe. Ecstasy of DJ.COO I can hear my voice. Get down, ima dake Hajikeru rizumude Get the rave. It's DJ.COO's EZ DO DANCE I can hear my voice Ima hajimaru Midnight time kara Kono basho de Iku ate ga Onnaji nakama to Subete no uso Nugi saru Nani mo nakute Michi mo nakute Odoru kimi wa doko kara Nigete yuku no? Satte yuku no? Fushigi na hodo mabushii Sasou yume Katari atte Kizu name atteru Datenshi Easy Go Easy Go Egao dake Hito toki no wa wo tsunagu yo I've got feeling Tsuki nuketeku Machi ga me, samasu koro Asayake ni kuchizuketeru Nami mo dakishimeteru Ez Do Dance Ez Do Dance Odoru kimi wo miteru... Ez Do Dance Ez Do Dance Kimi dake wo miteiru... Hoshii mono wa Itsudatte Fui ni osou guuzen Mienai asu Totsuzen ni, Meguri aeru Tokimeki Gozen go ji Eien no RUURU Kawaru shunkan Kitto Kitto Ai nante Yoberu mono janai kedo I've got feeling Tsuki nuketeku Machi ga me, Samasu koro Asayake ni kuchizuketeru Nami mo dakishimeteru Ez Do Dance Ez Do Dance Odoru kimi wo miteru... Ez Do Dance Ez Do Dance Kimi dake wo miteiru... |-| Kanji= Do the dance. Get the vibe. Ecstasy of DJ.COO I can hear my voice. Get down, 今だけ 弾けるリズムで Get the rave. It's DJ.COO's EZ DO DANCE I can hear my voice 今始まる Midnight timeから　この場所で 行くあてが　同じ仲間と　全ての嘘　脱ぎさる 何もなくて　道もなくて　踊る君はどこから 逃げて行くの? 去ってゆくの? 不思議な程まぶしい 誘う夢　語り合って　傷なめ合ってる　堕天使 Easy Go Easy Go 笑顔だけ　ひとときの輪をつなぐよ I've got feeling 突きぬけてく 街が目、醒ますころ 朝焼けにくちづけてる　波も抱きしめてる Ez Do Dance Ez Do Dance 踊る君を見てる… Ez Do Dance Ez Do Dance 君だけを見ている… 欲しいものは　いつだって　不意に襲う偶然 見えない明日　突然に、めぐりあえる　ときめき 午前5時　永遠のルール　変わる瞬間 きっと　きっと　愛なんて　呼べるものじゃないけど I've got feeling 突きぬけてく 街が目、醒ますころ 朝焼けにくちづけてる　波も抱きしめてる Ez Do Dance Ez Do Dance 踊る君を見てる… Ez Do Dance Ez Do Dance 君だけを見ている… |-| English= Do the dance. Get the vibe. Ecstasy of DJ.COO I can hear my voice. Get down, only now With a playable rhythm Get the rave. It's DJ.COO's EZ DO DANCE I can hear my voice, it's starting now. From the midnight time, right in this place. I take off all the lies with my friends who are headed to the same place as me. Where did the dancing you come from in this world with nothing of worth and no path? Are you running away? Are you leaving? You're so dazzling that it's mysterious. The fallen angels that lick each other's wounds talk to each other about their inviting dreams. Easy Go, Easy Go, only a smile ties together a single moment. I've got feeling, I'm running on through Until the town opens up its eyes and wakes up I'm kissing the sunrise, and also embracing the waves. Ez Do Dance Ez Do Dance I'm watching the dancing you... Ez Do Dance Ez Do Dance I'm only watching you... The things I want are always a coincidence that suddenly come upon me. The tomorrow that I can't see suddenly becomes an excitement of a chance meeting. 5 a.m. is the moment rules change forever. I'm sure, I'm sure, it's not something you can call love, but... I've got feeling, I'm running on through Until the town opens up its eyes and wakes up I'm kissing the sunrise, and also embracing the waves. Ez Do Dance Ez Do Dance I'm watching the dancing you... Ez Do Dance Ez Do Dance I'm only watching you... Category:Songs